Melewati Batas
by alphachen04
Summary: Kedekatan Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang melebihi batas pertemanan bikin jealous kedua pacar mereka/ "Lu apain cowok guaaa!"/ "Astaghfirullah, yank."/ Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Chen, Xiumin Humor, Drama T One-shot/ !BL, TYPO, NONBAKU, AU
1. Chapter 1

= Melewati Batas =  
by chen04

.

.

Kedekatan Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang melebihi batas pertemanan  
bikin _jealous_ kedua pacar mereka

* * *

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Chen, Xiumin

Humor, Drama | T | One-shot

Cast milik Tuhan dan couple mereka masing-masing(?)  
Author hanya pinjam nama dan pemilik dari cerita nggak keruan ini aja

!BL, TYPO, NON-BAKU, AU, terselip kata kasar(?)

* * *

.

Chanyeol sama Baekhyun lagi ngedate jalan kaki/? sampai mendadak mendung dan akhirnya hujan. Mereka sempat kehujanan sebelum berhenti di toserba terdekat dan membeli payung.

"Aduh, bey. Kamu basah banget ini," kata Baekhyun khawatir sambil mengeringkan rambut Chanyeol dengan handuk yang juga baru mereka beli. Chanyeol senyum-senyum aja dikeringin Baekhyun gitu, gemesin banget sampe Chanyeol gak tahan buat nyubit pipinya—

"Astaga, pipi kamu dingin banget, yang,"

Chanyeol merebut handuk dari Baekhyun dan gantian ngeringin pacarnya itu. Begitu angin dingin bertiup, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol seketika menggigil. Chanyeol mau meluk, tapi dianya sendiri juga basah. Kalo Baekhyun tambah kedinginan gimana.

"Ke apartemen Jongdae aja, yuk. Dekat sini, kan? Pinjem aja baju dia dulu, jangan pake baju basah,"

Baekhyun setuju aja dengan saran itu, lagian dia juga ingin mengatakan hal yang sama. Baju Jongdae yang kebesaran mungkin ada kali, ya, yang muat di Chanyeol.

.

Sampai di apartemen Jongdae, ternyata ada Minseok. Orang tuanya Jongdae lagi keluar, jadi Minseok diajak main kemari. Dia juga yang bikinin susu panas buat mereka minum sambil duduk membentuk setengah lingkaran di depan tipi kamar Jongdae.

"Dae, baju oren lu yang kegedean maren mana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membuka lemari pakaian Jongdae saat dia mencari bajunya sendiri. "Mungkin muat kali, ya, sama Chanyeol?"

"Hah? Yang mana?" Jongdae ngikutin ke sebelah Baekhyun. Tapi pas liat hoodie jumper di tangan Baekhyun, "Baju gw itu woy! Baju lu sendiri sana,"

"Punya gue!" protes Baekhyun. Dia nunjuk beberapa baju yg gantung, "Tuh, ini punya gw juga! Ini, ini juga!"

"Thehe, iya juga ya. Maaf, _Bae_ " Jongdae meluk-meluk Baekhyun biar dia berhenti ngambek. Langsung dilepas setelah Minseok batuk-batuk keselek minumannya sendiri. Untung Chanyeol lagi mandi, jadi cuman ada mereka bertiga di kamar ini.

"Udah ketemu bajunya?" tanya Minseok, mengalihkan atensinya dari tipi ke mereka.

"Eh, oh, belom. Yang mana tadi, Baek?"

"Itu, yang lu beli online. Yang lu salah klik sizenya,"

"Ooh, iya, yang itu. Dimana ya, gw lupa juga hehe,"

"Gua cari di sini, ya. Lu coba cariin di keranjang cucian,"

"Gak ah, masa di sana. Kan gak gue pake,"

"Cari dulu. Kan lu suka coba-coba pake, terus sangkutin di belakang pintu gegara males masukin lemari lagi. Mungkin udah dicuci duluan sama Mama,"

"Oh, bisa jadi sih,"

Minseok diem aja pas liat Baekhyun santai banget ngacak kamar Jongdae. Cuman mikir, Baekhyun bahkan lebih banyak tahu barang-barangnya Jongdae ketimbang Minseok yang adalah pacarnya Jongdae. Dia juga tahu kebiasaan Jongdae berpakaian.

Baekhyun juga manggil ibunya Jongdae dengan Mama, kaya orang tuanya sendiri. Mereka tuker-tukeran baju. Sedangkan sama Minseok mah, mereka baju _couple_ an aja ga pernah. Dan yang paling bikin Minseok rasanya pengen ngamuk itu, ya pas Jongdae peluk Baekhyun.

Jongdae bilang kok, mereka bedua itu udah lengket permen karet dari dulu. Udah biasa manggil sayang ke satu sama lain.

Tapi mereka beneran cuman sekedar temen, gak lebih. Jadi Minseok nggak usah cemburu kalo Jongdae ngelengket ke Baekhyun—yang udah jadi kebiasaan Jongdae maupun Baekhyun.

Minseok iyain aja pas pertama dibilangin gitu, tapi pas liat aslinya kok nyesek, ya.

Minseok cuman bisa meringsut duduk di depan tipi sambil minum susunya sendirian. Si Chanyeol lagi mandi gegara Baekhyun ngancem ntar ngambek kalau Chanyeol gak mau mandi duluan. Soalnya di antara mereka berdua, Chanyeol yang paling gampang sakit.

Jongdae sempat godain mereka buat mandi barengan aja, tapi Chanyeol udah masuk duluan aja. Belum berani pegang Baekhyun lebih jauh katanya. Jongdae yang dengar jawaban itu malah makin menjadi jadi godain dan bilang kalau dia sama Baekhyun udah sering mandi bareng. Ke sauna.

Lagian cowok sama cowok kan seharusnya biasa aja. Eh.

Tok tok.

"Bey, ini bajunya," Baekhyun ngomong sama pintu.

Chanyeol buka pintunya dikit, dan mengambil baju gantinya dari tangan Baekhyun sambil membisikkan makasih. Baekhyun sempat terlihat bersemu saat Chanyeol keluar dengan pakaian Jongdae yang jadi nempel ngepas di badannya sampai memamerkan dada bidangnya gitu.

"Kok bajunya agak asem, ya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Jongdae, Minseok, Baekhyun cuman mesem. Ya iyalah asem, habis numpuk bareng pakaian kotor di keranjang.

Baekhyun juga segera ngibrit ke kamar mandi, udah kedinginan katanya. Padahal gak tahan lama-lama liat pacarnya yang bikin _kokoro doki doki_. Tapi udah 20 menitan dia belum juga kelar mandi.

"Lama amat sih mandinya!" teriak Jongdae yang dibalas bunyi semprotan shower ke pintu kamar mandi oleh Baekhyun. "Jorok ih, daki lu tebel ya, makanya lama?"

"Rese!"

Minseok sama Chanyeol cekikikan liat dua sobat yang adu bacot itu. Tapi kemudian mereka mendadak membatu begitu Jongdae berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi sambil ketok-ketok bilang,

"Sini gua sikatin,"

Lho.

Cklek—Baekhyun buka kunci pintu, tangan beningnya yang basah sedikit keliatan pas bukain.

Jongdae masuk, dan—Blam. Cklek.

Pintu dikunci kembali. Minseok dan Chanyeol bertukar pandang. Ini kayaknya ada yang salah, deh. Nggak lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi-bunyi aneh.

"Etdah! Pelan-pelan, woy! Sakit!"

"Gimana mau pelan, nggak bersih ntar!"

"Aakhh~!"

Seketika Chanyeol melesat menuju pintu kamar mandi. Berusaha mendobrak, dia gedor-gedor pintunya. "Woy! Kim Jongdae! Anjing! Buka, gak! Lu apain cowok guaaa!"

"Ih, Chanyeol! Mulut kamu tolong, ya, dijaga! Jangan salah paham!" teriak Baekhyun dari dalam.

Minseok juga berlari ke sebelah Chanyeol sambil muter-muter kenop pintu dan ikutan ngamuk gedorin pintu. "DASAR MATA ONTA! NGAPAIN KALIAN BEDUA DI DALEM!?"

Di situasi ambigu ini, memang seme yang selalu disalahin.

"Astaghfirullah, yank. Aku cuman bantuin sikat punggung si Baekhyun bentaran. Ini dakinya banyak banget, aku selesaiin dulu, ya,"

"Lo grepe cowok gue!?" Chanyeol kembali meraung.

"Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun lagi buat nenangin pacarnya.

Yaudah daripada pintu kamar mandinya roboh, akhirnya Jongdae dan Baekhyun menyelesaikan kegiatan sikat menyikat mereka.

"Kan udah dibilang tadi, kita bedua itu udah biasa mandi bareng. Biasa aja, bey," kata Baekhyun yang udah pakai hoodie nya. Udah ganteng. Gelendotin Chanyeol biar gak ngambek.

"Ya mana bisa gitu, Bae. Kamu cowok aku, terus kamu mandi bareng cowok lain di depan mata aku. Kamu merasa itu bukan masalah? Kamu merasa aku nggak boleh marah, anggap hal itu biasa aja hanya karena cowok lain itu temen kamu?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajem.

Baekhyun diem, terus mewek. Dia meluk Chanyeol, meringsekin kepalanya di dada Chanyeol terus nangis beneran. Mintaa maaf ma pacarnya itu karena emang dia yang salah. Chanyeol yang ga tegaan setelah pacaranya janji gak ulangi lagi, puk pukin kepala Baekhyun dan bilang gapapa buat menenangkan dia.

Sama kayak Baekhyun, Jongdae juga tengah berusaha pelukin Minseok biar ga ngambek, tapi ditepis terus sama pacarnya itu.

"Jangan ngambek dong, yank,"

"Habis kamu itu. Aku ngerti kalian itu deket karena temenan. Tapi sekarang kamu itu cowok aku, by," Minseok balas tatapan Jongdae yang mulai puppy, masih merasa nggak ada yang salah. "Atau kita putus aja biar aku bisa temenan sama kamu kaya kamu temenan sama Baekhyun?"

"SAYAAANGG!" Jongdae yang kaget dengan pertanyaan itu langsung masukin kepalanya ke ceruk leher Minseok.

Demi apa ini kok jadi masalah ribet banget sih. Baekhyun sama Jongdae nggak kepikiran. Malah mereka udah pernah janji nikah kalau seandainya mereka ternyata memang terlahir jones dan pacar mereka—Chanyeol ataupun Minseok—nggak mau diajak ke pelaminan.

Jongdae minta maaf ke Chanyeol, Baekhyun juga minta maaf ke Minseok. Setelahnya, lebaran dadakan mereka terhenti ketika orang tua Jongdae pulang. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akhirnya nebeng ma Jongdae yang mau nganterin Minseok pulang.

Semoga dengan kejadian hari ini, kedekatan Baekhyun dan Jongdae nggak akan berubah. Eh.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

FFN

= Balikan =

by chen04

.

.

Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang lagi tengkar terpaksa pulang bareng.

* * *

Chen, Baekhyun | Drama | T | Drabble

Cast milik Tuhan dan couple mereka masing-masing(?)  
Author hanya pinjam nama dan pemilik dari cerita nggak keruan ini aja

 **!BL, TYPO, NONBAKU, AU**

An : Drama di sini maksudnya bukan karena bombay, tapi karena alay, thehe  
Kali ini hanya ada Chenbaek tanpa kapel mereka, key~

* * *

.

"Baekhyunnaa!" Jongdae heboh memanggil Baekhyun yang duduk sendirian di halte seberang jalan.

Baekhyun kayaknya kaget gitu liat kehadiran Jongdae. Jongdae pun turun dari mobil dan nyamperin Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol gabisa jemput, jadi gua yang kemari,"

Hari sudah gelap, jadi Chanyeol nggak suka gitu kalau Baekhyun harus pulang sendirian sehabis kerja kelompok di rumah temannya. Yaudah, meski Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun lagi ngambek sama Jongdae, dia tetap memintanya untuk menjemput pacar kesayangannya itu. Sekalian biar mereka bisa baikan, kan.

Jongdae senyum canggung, dia tau aja Baekhyun sebenarnya berusaha jauhin dia gegara mereka sempat rebutan tiket _fansa_ yg mereka menangin dengan beli beberapa album patungan.

"Pulang, yok,"

"Gapapa, gua naik bus aja,"

Jongdae manyun, kemudian duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. "Yaudah, gua temenin pulang naik bus,"

"Ngapain, lu kan bawa mobil,"

"Makanya, gua kan bawa mobil, ngapain naik bus?"

Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk setuju buat pulang bareng Jongdae, iyain aja biar cepet. Jongdae kan suka ngajak debat gitu, bikin pusing.

.

Baekhyun cuman bisa diam aja, apalagi saat Jongdae memutar lagu kesukaan Baekhyun yang biasanya mereka karaokein berdua keras-keras di mobil. Kan Baekhyun jadi baper.

"Tukar," desis Baekhyun.

"Lha, kenapa? Lo kan suka lagu ini," Jongdae heran. "Gua masih dengerin lagu ini sampe sekarang, lo nggak?"

Sebenernya Jongdae pengen bilang, aku masih sayang sama kamu sampe sekarang, kamu nggak? Tapi batal karena hubungan mereka kali ini bukan mantan pacar :(

"Nggak," balas Baekhyun. "Tukar, lagunya udah basi,"

"Bodo,"

Baekhyun jadi risih, akhirnya menukar sendiri lagunya. Tapi lagu selanjutnya juga lagu mereka dulu, lagu selanjutnya juga gitu. Yaudah, Baekhyun matiin aja.

"Apaan sih, Baek?" Jongdae protes. "Perasaan dulu kita sama-sama suka lagu itu, kok lu sekarang gitu?"

Baekhyun menatap keluar jendela. "Gamau,"

"Gamau gimana?"

"Gamau keinget tentang lo. Gamau keinget tentang kita,"

Deg. Baekhyun drama sekali. Dan Jongdae juga menanggapinya serius.

Jongdae berusaha ketawa meski nyesek, "Sadis lo, Baek. Gua gasuka dilupa lupain gitu. Gua turunin, nih,"

"Ayok,"

"Canda, _Bae_ ,"

Eh.

Jongdae menelan ludah. Kebiasaan memanggil Baekhyun gitu sebelum mereka bertengkar.

Sejujurnya Jongdae juga cuman bercanda doang ketika mereka rebutan tiket kemarin, tapi Baekhyun kan jadi baper dan marah beneran. Mungkin Baekhyun lagi _badmood_ apa gimana, jadi waktu becandanya agak-agak gak pas gitu.

"Turun,"

"Ntar aja turunnya kalo udah nyampe rumah,"

"Sekarang,"

"Emang lo siapa sih, sejak tadi nyuru-nyuru gua mulu? Kalo pacar, baru gua turutin,"

Baekhyun jadi cengo dengernya. "Apaan, sih!"

"Balikan, yok, Bae,"

"..."

"Maafin gue," Jongdae melirik Baekhyun.

Mungkin nggak kelihatan karena keadaan cahayanya remang-remang tapi sebenarnya sudut bibir Baekhyun telah menarik senyum. Plis deh, Jongdae. Baikan, bukan balikan. Baekhyun kan jadi pengen ketawa.

Mereka masih diem-dieman, sebelum Baekhyun akhirnya bicara lagi.

"Yaudah,"

"Eh? Bali—"

"Turunin di depan,"

Jongdae menghela napas dengarnya.

"Yang budeq gua apa lu sih, Bek?" Jongdae manyun, "Kan udah gua bilang gua cuman nurutin—"

"Jadi gua boleh nikung Minseok hyung?"

"Eh?"

Jongdae diam, ngeloading. Setelah berhasil menerjemahkan maksud kalimat barusan, Jongdae cuman bisa natapin Baekhyun gak percaya. Terus gigitin kepalan tangannya sendiri nahan ngakak bahagia.

"Apaan?"

"Nikah, yuk,"

Baekhyun ketawa imut mendengarnya. "Terserah, yang penting gua diturunin di depan,"

"Gamau, calon harus dianterin sampe rumah,"

"Di depan udah rumah gua, goblok,"

"...Ohiya,"

Jongdae dan Baekhyun pun balikan. Eh, baikan. Pokoknya gitu.

—selesai.

.

.

* * *

 **Omake  
**

"Jadi gua yang pergi ke fansa, ya,"

"Iya, Bae. Lagian cowok gua kan Suho hyung. Lo yang paling tau seberapa ngefans gua ma Suho,"

"Dusta, kalo ketemu langsung ma Kyungsoo yang bening kan lu gercep juga,"

"Tau aja Bae, eheh. Next Suho album, bantuin gua beli juga ya,"

"Okayy, Beb,"

.

* * *

.

.

Jangan sambit saya.  
Saya juga gatau angin apa sampe berani post abal beginian.  
Mungkin galau karena _itu_ , thehe:(

Makasih buat reviews, favs, dan follows nya _FF Melewati Batas_ ini.  
Saya terharu ada yang mau meluangkan waktunya  
buat baca epep unfaedah ini, huhu흫﹏흫  
Saya pengen ngetag tapi kenapa namanya ngilang mulu,  
saya masih nggak ngerti cara make FFN :(

Saran untuk jadiin seri drabble juga merupakan rencana awal saya, makasih udh mendukung terwujudnya :*  
Tapi yagitu saya tipenya nggak bisa nulis kalo nggak ada pencerahan/?  
Jadi bakal sangat jarang up. Maapkeun :"

Btw, username Bang Phi juga punya saya *promosi :^)  
Bisa baca _FF Fandoming_ di Bang Phi untuk mengetahui maksud Omake.  
Karena efef nya berada di satu Alternate Universe yang sama.  
Kalo lagi gabut banget, mampir ke Bang Phi juga yaa :3

Sekian cuap bacot saya yang lebih panjang dari efefnya sendiri ini.  
Maklumin aja :

Salam dan kicepin Oppa ;)


End file.
